A liquid-cooling scheme is known as a technology for cooling a high density heat dissipation component such as an LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) installed in an electronic equipment.
A liquid-cooling system in which a cooling component with an internal cavity is mounted on an LSI like a CPU (Central Processing Unit) chip and in which a cooling liquid is circulated between the cooling component and a radiator using a pump is known as an example implementing such a technology (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-186388 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-287733, for example).
In the liquid-cooling scheme, it is required that a tubing system for circulation of the cooling liquid (coolant) be provided between the cooling component mounted on the high density heat dissipation component and the radiator. In addition, a radiator and a plurality of cooling components are generally connected through the tubing pipes. The pipes serve as a circulation path through which the coolant passes.
In general, it is difficult to design the tubing and cooling system such that all the high density heat dissipation components intricately disposed on a system board are cooled.
In many cases, an air-cooling scheme may also be applied for some of the low power electronic components, rather than cooling all the components by the liquid-cooling scheme, that is, a hybrid cooling scheme will be more effective.
In order to enhance the cooling capability in the air-cooling scheme, the temperature of air for cooling is preferably low. The temperature of the air may be lowered by installing an air-cooling apparatus external to an electronic apparatus and setting the temperature of the air for cooling to a lower temperature. However, this approach may increase the amount of electric power consumed by the air-cooling apparatus.